dynamoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
Episode 3, stylized as ep3, is the third installment of Dynamo. Episode 3 was released on July 16, 2012 on YouTube.com via the KarmaPirates channel. The official plot synopsis given by KarmaPirates says "In which the Amazingly Bearded Man cuts his hair." Plot synopsis Full plot summary Act 1, Maxwell Sterling, William B. Fender, Axle Rubix Act 1 starts with Maxwell Sterling flying his police chopper, Star, across the Dustlands towards Shade while talking to his superior, General William B. Fender, through a video feed. Fender asks Sterling if he is positive about his theory of Rubix's return to Exemplar State, and he replies that he is never positive about anything, but that all the evidence points towards that conclusion. Fender asks Sterling what the local police made of the crater Sterling had found to be Rubix's drift from Shadow State Five, and Sterling tells Fender that they thought it was a meteor strike, even after he had explained that the dirt coalesced inwards towards the explosion. Immediately Fender becomes suspicious and asks Sterling why he would give them information they are not cleared for and Sterling tells him not worry, as he "took care of it." Knowing what Sterling meant, Fender demands to see the agent in his office the minute he lands, but Sterling tells him he has already reached the maximum amount of overtime for the day and will be taking a train home. Fender offers to drive him instead, and Sterling regretfully tells him he will be there in ten minutes. Sterling then proceeds to fly over Shade's wall and towards Shade Tower. Meanwhile Axle Rubix is watching the tower from afar. With his right hand, he mimics shooting it with a gun. Sterling to the tower and his police chopper is accepted by mechanical ramps which draw him and his vehicle into the tower before the tower closes up. Act 2, Maxwell Sterling, William B. Fender, Axle Rubix Act 2 starts with Axle Rubix shaving and cutting his hair at a bathroom owned by a company called PeePoo. We then cut to General William B. Fender driving Maxwell Sterling through Shade in his car. He confronts Sterling about killing the local police officers at Dustlands Restoration Region 134_A, telling him that he could have let them live and just smiled and nodded when they put forth their meteor strike theory. Sterling however sees things a little different, and protests that they were wrong and that he did not kill them, the Red Eyes did. Fender claims that Sterling had a choice, however the agent says that he has rules about people learning classified intel ten levels their own. Fender angrily shouts that they would not have known if it had not been for Sterling, prompting the agent to note that Fender have been pulling some overtime himself and that that the physical and emotional stress have made him unable to drive his car effectively, and asks for him to pull over and let him out. Fender pulls over but locks the doors. Sterling demands that Fender unlock the door several times. Fender tries to talk reason with Sterling, but the agent understands that the general doesn't agree with his methods, but tells him to take it up with the Superintelligence Agency. Then Sterling claims that if he doesn't unlock the door right away, Fender will never work above a "level 5" again. At the threat, Fender reminds him that he is Sterling's superior. Finally, Sterling has had enough and taps the window, bringing up a a list of WINDOEZ OS options and choose the one for a stolen vehicle, prompting the car to unlock all doors on their own and the WINDOEZ OS program to call for police assistance. Fender follows Sterling out of the car and says that he thinks the agent needs help. He says that he has read Sterling's files, and he knows about his mettings with the death-row inmates and a little incident in Sterling's youth training. He notes that Sterling is the best of the best, "top of his class", but that there is a lot that they do not teach. Sterling then shoots back by saying that he's seen some things as well, such as dismantled surveillance units in Fender's office and that he knows about trips to the Dustlands that Fender doesn't want anyone to know about, or the missing beta files. The two continue to bicker for a bit, then Fender orders Sterling to come see him at a restaurant called Pau Haunah at 19:00 the next day. As Sterling leaves, a police chopper flies in overhead, lighting its spotlight on Fender and ordering the "miscreant" to "step away from the vehicle." Act 3, Maxwell Sterling, William B. Fender, Axle Rubix, King Act 3 starts with Sterling walking away from his confrontation with General Fender while listening to an audio track with his earbuds that tells him positively reinforcing things such as "You are capable, you are certain, you are charming, you are classy, you are clean" etc. He then loudly calls out "Star!" and his police chopper appears behind him. We cut to General William B. Fender entering his apartment and lying down, obviously tired. He turns on his television which is showing an episode of a television cooking show called Uncle Rossi's Kitchen. Rossi is going to cook pasta with nuts and ricotta. Fender gets up to phone a girl named Carmen to see if she is free the night next day. We cut to Maxwell Sterling flying through Shade. He is suddenly transported in a big, bright, blue flash of light from Shade to Shadow State Two through the Shadow State Drift Depot. He flies towards a city hanging from a ceiling base of rock and lands outside a bar. Sterling enters the Shadow Bar which is filled with a questionable sort of people and different species. Everything is lit by red light. He walks up to the bar table and tells the bartender that he is from the Superintelligence Agency and there on business. The bartender tells him that his bar "is usually not a place of business", indacting that he wants Sterling to get a drink or get out of there. Sterling looks at the bartender menacingly and the Red Eyes appear behind his head, looking directly at the bartender, before disappearing again. Afraid, the bartender tells Sterling that the bar is at the agent's disposal. Sterling walks over to a wall covered in televisions and puts on an image of Axle Rubix on all the screens, with a reward of 1,000,000 SUD for the retrieval of him, dead or alive, backed by the Shade government. The colors of the image is bright, causing many of the Shadow Bar patrons to scream in horror, as they are sensitive to such bright, colorful light. Sterling apologises and clicks on a button on the screen controls, turning them all dark red. The episode ends with a particular ban wearing goggles and some kind of harness, King, vanishes in a flash of light and sparks, seemingly transporting himself through various electrical apparatus outside the Shadow Bar before appearing inside an Chevrolet El Camino parked next to the Shadow Bar. King drives the car up a highway leading away from the Shadow Bar, which is named "North Styx 23L" evidenced by the sign above it, before the car itself vanishes with him in a bright blue flash of light. Cast * Josh Truax as Maxwell Sterling * Peter Tobin as William B. Fender * Francesco Siddi as Mario Rossi * Jake Ynzunza as King (uncredited) * Scott Hampson as Axle Rubux * Ty Bonneville as Robotic Coffee Arm (puppetry) * Ian Hubert, Ty Bonneville, Scott Hampson, Josh Truax as Shadow Bar Patrons Trivia * In Episode 3 we hear of Superintelligence Agent Carmen for the first time, however we do not see her until Episode 6, which is also the first time we hear any reference to her again. References External links * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8X4pVVYWn8 Watch Episode 3 at YouTube.com] * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4603186/?ref_=ttep_ep3 Episode 3 on IMDb.com] * Official website Category:Episodes